


I Hate (Love) You

by RyuichiKureha89



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Love/Hate, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24555838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuichiKureha89/pseuds/RyuichiKureha89
Summary: The after story of "The Bittersweet of Married Life".Focused on Akuroku and sometimes focused on VanVen (Depend on my mood). Some pair will came for the next chapter
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	I Hate (Love) You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ Hope you all have a good day as always. 
> 
> I'm bringing The After story for this "Bitrersweet of Married Life", and.. Probably I will ended this fic for 3-5 chapters. I will do as I can for fixing my grammar. In the meantime, Sorry if I had the bad grammar.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~

Chapter 1

It had been a month after their misunderstanding. Finally, things become normal again like they were used to be. Vanitas had decided to take a holiday for 6 months from his work and left his work to Xion. Xion didn't mad, In fact, She was willing to as her compensation about the misunderstanding. Thus, it was Sunday in the morning. Ventus alarm was ringing, He decided to turn it off and rise from his bed. Until a sudden hand locked to his waist and Ventus had failed to rise from the bed.

" What are you doing ? " Vanitas half-awake.  
" Getting up, of course.. " Ventus told him.  
" Don't. Sleep again with me.. What kind of person who want to awake at this hour on Sunday morning. " Vanitas mumbled into his pillow and pulled Ventus waist for making sure he go to sleep again.  
" You're lazy bums.. 1 more hour, okay ? " Ventus pinched Vanitas nose.  
" Love you. "   
" You sap. " Ventus kissed Vanitas' forehead.

They cuddled again for the next 1 hour. They both had awoked at 10, and Vanitas decided to make breakfast for them both.

\------

_**~When** **you** **walk** **away,** **you** **don't** **hear** **me** **say~**_

" Ven, You're phone is ringing. " Vanitas told Ventus while he was brushing his tooth.  
" Commminggg " Ventus responded.

Ventus was heading to the living room to check his phone, Roxas called him. It had been the 20th times Roxas had called him this week, He had been worried because of Vanitas that might (misunderstanding) cheating on Ventus. Until now, Roxas was still hating Vanitas.

" Ven, do Vanitas cheating today ? "  
" Of course not, you're have been asking this for the 20th time this week, Rox. " Ventus sighed.  
" I'm worried about you ! Especially when you suddenly wanted to visit me to New York ! Look, If anything happen especially **_HIM._ _DON'T HESITATE TO CALL ME_** _**VEN, I**_ _**WILL** **INSTANTLY** **KILLED** **HIM** **WITH** **MY** **KNIFE.**_ " Roxas shouted.

Ventus was laughing loudly, which make Vanitas was curious about what are they talking about. Ventus whispered to Vanitas that Roxas was talking about him. Annoyed, Vanitas was taking Ventus phone and talked to Roxas.

" Do I have to make him Moan calling my name in pleasure, in order for you to believe me ? " Vanitas annoyed.  
" No Thanks, Keep your sex life in private. I hate you anyway. " Roxas bitterly responded.  
" Shouldn't you worried about yourself ? It's already spring, it's your enemy right ? How's your pollen alergic doing ? " Vanitas smirked.  
" Mind your own business ! My alergic hasn't came for 2 years ago ! " Roxas spated.  
" Oh ? Glad to hear that. Anyway, we're both going to have a sex. Mind if I hang up the phone ? " Vanitas smirked again.  
" Oh you better will, or I _kill_ you. "

Vanitas hung up, They both laughed at each other because of Roxas. Ventus was apologizing about his brother for being so protective, and Vanitas had only nodded in agreement since he aware that he made his little brother worried. 

" Are you serious ? " Ventus laughed.  
" I'm always serious " Vanitas told him.  
" How about the last thing you said to him ? " " Why not ? Let's do it if you want " Vanitas grinned.  
" Sure " Ventus grinned.

Thus, their lovey dovey had been just the beginning. Until Ventus little brother, Roxas. Who actually was a standard looking young man who doesn't interested in a relationship just like his brother (Once), met his own fate with someone his love-hate.

\----

Roxas was lying. He was absolutely lying, Up until now, He had been Sneezing, runny nose and his eyes were watery. Roxas had pollen allergies every spring, and he hated it very much. He had always taken his medicine everyday from the doctor, and always ended in the short-term. He had no choice but to always bring a handkerchief and a big pocket of tissue in his bag every time he went to part time work and college.

" Roxas ! Pay attention please ! " the teacher shouted.  
" Sorry Sir ! I will ! " Roxas apologied.

_**Achoo !** _

He had taken some tissue inside his bag, and blown his nose loudly until every student was looking at him in the class. He didn't care about them and continued to write his notes. It was afternoon, The class had finished and Roxas must go to work. He had been working as a supermarket employee for 1 half a year. He was always certain that his work would go smoothly, Until an unfamiliar red haired man gone to the cashier for buying a 25 sea-salt ice cream pieces.

" Aren't you Ventus little brother ? " The man asked.  
" Sorry, you've got the wrong person. That would be 15$ Please. " Roxas lied to the person.  
" Aww, C'mon. We've met 5 or 6 years ago ! Remember ? When Vanitas proposed to your brother and you're screaming in denial. "   
" That would be 15$ please. " Again, Roxas ignored the guy.  
" My name is Axel. " The guy introduced.  
" And, I don't even ask your name Sir. " Roxas began annoyed.  
" Got it memorized ? " Axel tapped his palm and grinned while given his 15$ to Roxas.  
" No. And Thank you, Have a nice day. " Roxas flatly ignored him.

Finished debating, Roxas sneezed in front of Axel. This allergist had made him irritated. Fortunately, He was using his mask or else his snot would probably on Axel's face right now. 

" Damn, What a massive allergic you've got. " Axel told him.  
" I don't need your concern, Sir. " Roxas ignored him.

While Roxas was focus typing his keyboard at the cashier, The guy named Axel gave him a small tube of peppermint aromatherapy. Confused, Roxas tilted his head. Wondered what Axel might say to him.

" Use this. This thing will reduce your allergic. I'll see you later, Roxy. " Axel grinned and waved his hand.

Roxas was tired for more debating with him. Defeated, he had taken the small tube that Axel has given. He slowly opened the cap and smelled the fragrance. It was a peppermint fragrance that somehow made him feel relaxed. In a few minutes after he was smelling the fragrance, his flu because of the allergic was reduced. It had helped him to continue his work.

A few days later, The aromatherapy he had received from Axel was empty. He was desperate for searching to every shop because none of them sold those, The aromatherapy doesn't have any brand which made him difficult to find the same thing. Given up, His allergic came again and made him unwillingly wear the mask for that day. 

\------

" Roxas ! What the hell are you doing ?! You're keep making the same mistake for 3 times ! The next time you make it again, I won't hesitate to fire you . " His boss, Cid. Shouted at him.

" I'm very Sorry, Boss! " Roxas apologied.

_**Achoo!** _

Okay, that was going bad. Roxas couldn't focus at all on his work. He had made the same mistake and told the customer that today while you bought 1 pineapple, you would get another 1 of pineapple, while actually it should be tomorrow for the promotion. Then, Roxas had given up and decided to mop the floor instead. He was mopping the floor at the coffee area and after he had done, He lifted his bucket and unconsciously hit someone's chest.

" So sorry ! " Roxas bowed his head.

He doomed, all of the stain from the water gone through to the someone's shirt. If Cid had known, he would be absolutely get fired !

" No need. In fact, I was intending to looking for you. And here you are. "

Roxas lifted his head, It was Axel again ! Shit. Axel was the last person he would want to meet. Why God did choose him !? He didn't want to meet him ! He cursed himself, he hated Axel, he wanted to kill everybody.

" Roxas ?! Where are you ? " Cid shouted.  
" Oh Shit. " Roxas shocked.

_**Achoo!** _

" Is there something wrong, Sir ? " Cid asked Axel.  
" N-no, Nothing happened. "  
" Wait, What happened to your shirt ? Don't tell me that one of my employee did this to you ?" Cid pointed at Roxas.

Roxas was doomed, Goodbye to the whole career of Supermarket employee. He didn't have another job and searched for them was difficult. He gulped, he didn't know what to do. He bowed his head, scared that Axel might spill the beans.

" This ? Oh, It was my friend doing Sir. I intend to buy some coffee and my friend accidentally fell and he stained my shirt. This kid had nothing to do with.. " Axel Waved his hand.

" Wha-- " Roxas stuttered.

" Is that so ? I'm sorry to hear that Sir. If you please Excuse me, I have another job to do. " Cid excused himself while stared at Roxas.

They were both falling in silence for a minute until Axel initiated the conversation.

" I've seen your allergic still worse, Do my aromatherapy didn't work to you ? " 

" We're supposed to not talk about this topic ! Why did you lie to my boss ?! " Roxas raged.

" To... Hiding you from any troubles ? " Axel grinned.

" Shut up. " Roxas pouted.

" Anyway, how about your allergic. You should look at your face, it's very awful. " Axel looked concern.

" I was looking your aromatherapy at the shops. But didn't get any luck. " Roxas muttered.

" Oh ? Actually, this thing was a home made from my grandma. Here, I've brought one if you want. " Axel gave the small tubed to Roxas.

" Y-you don't mind ? " Roxas beamed.

" Actually, I can make this as a debt if you want. I've saved you from the trouble earlier, and I gave you the aromatherapy. How about a _challenge_ then ? " Axel grinned.

Roxas had frowned. He hated this guy. For a second, he thought that he was an angel. What's more, he hated debt. He was hating to owe a person, and this guy forced him to owe Roxas. He growled, and sighed.

" What challenge ? " 

" Come and see me at the Starbucks coffee near the supermarket after you've done your shift. I will tell you the challenge. "

" I _Hate_ you. "

  
Thus, their love-hate relationship just begun.

Tbc

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and reviews are always appreciated~


End file.
